Cupid: Dr Freschette At The Bar
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: When the Doctor who wanted to recommit and control him with a dangerous experimental drug asks Cupid to serve him a drink, he suspects a hostile motive. But thank Grandfather he has Mortal allies! Based on 1998 Cupid Episode First Loves


This is based on the 1998 Cupid episode First Loves which can be watched at Youtube and the unfilmed scrip, Company Pier which can found on the net and read for free by by googling Cupid Scripts. Or write me off site for the address. Put Cupid in the subject line. I also know where lots of other fanfiction is.

I don't own Cupid or Psyche. If I did I'd take better care of them. Please consider any fan fiction an advertisement for the original works.

ABC doesn't own them either. The ancient Greeks do and they are watching from the Heaven we are going to build through Science and Faith working together and which already exists due to Relativistic curved space/time and thoroughly enjoying that Moderns are still writing about their characters! The characters of Cupid and Psyche are over 2000 years old!

Who will be writing about Sam and Al and Kirk and Spock and Bones and Doctor Who thousands of years from now? I bet something!

Within our lifetimes it will be possible to feed a fan fiction story into your home computer and have it produce a watchable video. Both Cupid's will have their one hundredth beads! The starship Enterprise will finish its five-year mission and Sam will get home! So keep writing!

Flash forward far enough and we'll use artificial intelligence to bring all worthwhile fictional characters to life and give all beings an afterlife. You may be writing their memories here.

Because of curved space/time this has already happened.

Who is watching you read this? ;)

Note the opinions of Dr. Freschette does not match that of this Author. I KNOW who Cupid really is! ;)

Only 4-6 degrees of separation! If any one can, please contact Rob Thomas and tell him Cupid keeps failing because he is writing it in the wrong genre! Cupid is for Thinkers and Readers not merely for recreational Watchers! He needs to write Claire's book inter-spaced with protest comments by Cupid himself plus first person point of view descriptions of their interactions with Cupid from the other characters. If he would do that he would have a best seller on his hands as K-PAX was. This _always_ should have been a book as the original Cupid and Psyche was story by Lucian of Apuleius, "The Golden As." This was written in the second century of Christianity! Cupid and Psyche started off as a book. They need to become a book again! Almost two thousand years later and we are still writing about this "colorful not crazy" character and his beloved Psyche!

This is 1998 Cupid. That can be watched except for the last two parts of The Children's Hour on You tube. The lighter hearted but very good 2009 Cupid can be bought from I tunes.

Cupid: Dr. Freschette

Comes to Taggertys For a Drink

by

Elizabeth Hensley 8-)

Cupid could not believe who walked in the door at Taggertys! His eyes narrowed. For a brief second he even considered that his Psychologist was right and he was psychotic. But even she had stated publicly he had no tendency to hallucinate. So no. This nightmare was real!

The place was as usual, busy. So his Boss Lady happened to be helping tend the bar at the moment.

That was very, very fortunate!

Dr. Frescette walked right up to him, making it quite clear he wanted "Trevor Hale" to wait on him, not Susan. He could have had his choice!

That was very suspicious! If all he wanted was a drink and he considered "Trevor Hale" to be potentially dangerous, why deliberately be served by him?

Calmly 'Trevor Hale' asked, "What may I make for you, sir?"

The look in the Man's face was unreadable. And that took some doing! Cupid had been reading Mortal faces for thousands of years. Even when they tried to disassemble he could almost always figure out their real motives.

_The fact the Man was unreadable was scary! If his motivations were innocent why be unreadable?_

The Psychiatrist said "I would like a scotch and soda please."

Cupid called out to his Boss. "Susan! Come here please! I want you to watch me make this nice Customer his scotch and soda so everyone is on the exact same page about what did and did not go into his drink."

Susan's face showed her surprise, "Why Love? You've never needed any supervision before. You certainly know how to make a scotch and soda!"

Cupid gazed at his Customer. "You notice she called me Love? She knows who I am! Too bad you bozo's don't. Susan this is Dr. Frescette. He is into drug research. Mind you that is a very necessary and rewarding field. More drugs are really needed. Used correctly on the right Patient drugs can be a god-send and I mean that literally of course! When I was across the street I saw Folks who would rend your heart! People screaming to be put to sleep to stop their suffering! And People who had to be kept in restraints because they wanted to cut the Aliens out of their guts! Not everyone loves their Alien like Robert Porter does, and some of them, both the real ones and the unreal ones aren't nice to their Hosts! Some of that is really Toxiplasmosis, a terrestrial Parasite that gets a bit lost and would really prefer to be ordering Rats to kill themselves by finding a Cat so they can complete their life cycle not ordering Humans to kill themselves who can't complete their life cycle. But in a few more years you Mortals will figure that out and in the mean time antipsychotics treat Toxiplasmosis anyway so Cupid doesn't have to say anything. But anyway one area where there are currently no drugs to help long term is in the area of sex offenders and sociopaths. Right Dr. Frescette?"

He protested, "Trevor I..."

Cupid said quickly, "We'll take that as a yes. But our Man here wants very hard to come up with something to 'help them.' Trevor made quote marks with his fingers. "Because right now mental hospitals can't even legally hold them. Because they have no medically authorized treatment and they are too clever to be found legally insane the hospitals have to let them go after their legally sanctioned periods of observation are over with. I admit that DOES remind me of somebody, except said referenced Person never even would consider looking cross eyed at a Kid much less raping one."

Susan said, "Trevor!"

"My conversation is not up to specs for handling Customers, Susan. Right. I know it. But I'm sorry. No come to think of it I am NOT sorry. I'm angry! Angry enough to get revenge and I admit it. But I have the ability to say 'no' to myself! I'm not insane! But there are those present who would refute that and have the fancy pieces of paper to make that refutation hold up in a court of law! So that is why I want you to watch me make this scotch and soda."

Cupid mixed the drink. "There now, ice, two ounces of Scotch and club soda in a 12 ounce highball glass; a regulation scotch and soda up to specs and nothing but. Right everybody?"

Susan nodded in affirmation, puzzled.

Dr. Frescette gritted his teeth and nodded too. Cupid saw that look. It confirmed for him exactly what he suspected, except of course no one would ever believe the "Lunatic!"

Cupid continued, "But medical science marches on. Big Pharma now has a medication in the research pipe line that can "help" these poor sex offenders. He glared at Dr. Frescette. "Or at least protect society from them! One nice big needle full of Thyroix B renders the Patient no longer interested in raping little Kids, or unwilling Woman, or for that matter anybody. In the gas station of love even the self service pumps are no longer necessary! Big Pharma was so clever. They got this drug from the Soviet Union Psychiatric profession which handled Christians by giving them a drug that rendered them permanently unable to argue their point. Of course American Citizens would not put up with the same drug being used on them! But a little tweaking here and there with the molecules renders it legally and technically a different drug. Of course its effect on the Patient is not changed all that much. So yes this new wonder drug they are trying to find study subjects for, Thyroix B does have a nasty side effect. It doesn't just chemically castrate the Patients permanently it also permanently lobotomizes them. But it does do what it promises! It renders very dangerous Patients completely harmless! Plus now there is a legitimate reason to keep them confined to an institution. Because then of course they _need_ to be. Thanks to that nasty side effect they are no longer able to take take care of themselves, not even to dress or brush their teeth!

Susan was horrified. Dr. Frescette was furious!

Trevor didn't take his eyes off of Dr. Freschette just to make sure he didn't slip a mickey in his own drink himself! But out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at his Boss. "Don't discount or under estimate what it could have done for American society, Susan. If and when this drug is legalized the streets will soon be safe to walk for Women and Children and IRS Agents, even the worst streets at the darkest hours! The fear factor alone will keep a lot or perps from perping. Oh yes it would! I am not doubting that. And the hospitals will clean up, absolutely clean up! They will have to open up entire new wards, even build new hospitals to house the Patients 'successfully treated' by Thyroix B . Of course Humanity being what it is and (notice I said Humanity not just Mortals because I have no delusions about my own People's considerable moral frailties), soon it wouldn't be restricted to use on sex offenders and sociopaths. Anyone even mildly suspected of being a sex offender would be a candidate for treatment, anyone just a bit weird and hard to understand like a lot of harmless Autists and any Patient who is just a blooming nuisance like those who start singalongs and strip poker games to fight the frickin boredoom of being locked up might also be a candidate, right Dr. Freschtte?" Cupid glared at Dr. Frescette. "Some of your kind are already willing to proclaim a harmless Patient 'dangerous' to keep them locked up so they can get treatment even if they aren't. So what is one more lie?"

Dr. Freschete stared at Trevor as if he were a poisonous snake.

The 'Lunatic" continued on his, 'soap box,' "Oh but before we can treat all these new Patients the drug has to be approved by the FDA first. And that requires considerable 'Human' testing. But guess what! Relatives of Patients aren't cooperating in their attempts to sign up 'Volunteers" Most Folks are reluctant for some reason to allow their Loved Ones to be deliberately turned into zombies in the name of science! So they are having a hell of a time testing it! They need to draw their test subjects from the very narrow pool of Patients who are COMPLETELTY legally under the control by the psychiatric profession themselves; Patients who have no families or because of 'hysterical amnesia' are out of contact with their families. Unfortunately I qualify because I can't prove who I am and I don't even think my Folks on Mount Olympus are even bothering to listen to my prayers! So if I didn't have Dr. Claire Allen in my corner and backing up my need and right to live free and in, (believe it or not), my right mind, and if I didn't have the ability to go to the papers and to our local TV station and the Net and advocate for myself, I'd be across the street right now, permanently drooling and dull eyed instead of having the time of my very long life being the best Barkeep in Chicago and matching up very REAL couples in long term relationships. There have been Babies born thanks to me, Dr. Freschette. I wonder if they'll care all that much the Cupid that hooked up their Parents is convinced he _really_ is Cupid? Trevor smiled proudly. "Not much, don't you think? Unless it amuses them grandly! We already have two Trevors a Trevorette and one poor Kid whose middle name really _is_ Cupid. Knowing what he is going to go through with his peers he does have my sympathy!"

Dr. Frescette drank his scotch and soda. Quietly he said, "Trevor I came over here to tell you something!"

"I'm all ears! Well not literally just in case you thought excessive earfullness is a delusion of mine!"

The Shrink couldn't help smiling at that. "No I don't. B_ody_ dys-_morphic disorder_ is not one of your problems. I came to tell you, you won. Your Internet campaign and letters to the newspaper and that fantastic Youtube video you did with the incredible dart throwing and the television interview turned the public completely against Thyroix B and they wrote enough letters to the FDA that they pulled our research funding and authorization for testing!"

Trevor's grin would have lit up the room! "So the 'Lunatic' won!"

Dr. Freschette's eyes narrowed, "Yes you did!"

Trevor continued to grin and he bounced up and down down on his heels.

Dr. Freschette defended himself, "Understand my position 'Cupid.' I only made one diagnostic mistake in my life. I had a Patient I felt about much as Claire feels about you! He was very psychotic but very intelligent and gifted and seemed to be able to manage his own affairs. I arranged for him to have a chance to live outside of the hospital, and.."

"Well go on!" Trevor demanded.

"Well you asked me too. He went and shot his Mother!"

Trevor was shocked, "I would never shoot my Mother!"

Dr. Frescehtte sighed, "No. She's 'Venus the goddess of love. She's on Mount Olympus and you've been cast down to the Mortal realm so you can't even harm her if you wanted to,' right 'Cupid?'

There were tears in Trevor's eyes. "I love her! I'd never harm her!"

Dr. Freschette said quickly, "But what about other People, Trevor? We don't even know your back ground. Your original personality could surface at any time and I suspect in your past there was a brutal incident of violence. When alternate personalities are completely in control as your Cupid persona is, and those personas are fantastic, fictional characters with a rep for harmlessness, we Shrinks always suspect the original Host did something violent they deeply regretted and committed suicide so to speak by giving away their body to the most harmless persona they could conjure up! The only being more harmless than the god of love I can think of is prot from the planet K-PAX and he was already taken. So it was either Cupid, or Mr. Spock and Cupid has the potential to have a whole lot more fun, which you are obviously having. Your Host chose wisely!"

Trevor said calmly, "I see you are finished with your drink."

Susan backed him up, "Yes. I see he is Love!" She glared at Dr. Frescette. "If Trevor here remade himself to fight being violent he did a good job of it and more power to him! I am sorry you made a mistake with your Patient but that doesn't mean history is repeating itself with my Barkeep. All People are different from each other, even Mental Patients, especially Mental Patients! So, you are finished. I think we are going to cut you off. You have definitely had enough to drink today, sir. So. There is the door. Let's see if you can go through it without requiring the help of our Bouncer, Champ!"

Dr. Freschette glared at her but got up and left.

Cupid exhaled.

So did Susan!

Susan looked at her best Barkeep and friend. "He was up to something!"

Cupid nodded, "I know! I'm glad _you_ noticed it because Claire and Dr. Greeley may not believe me! And whatever it is scares me all the way to the bathroom! And I don't think he's given up!"

Gently Susan said "I almost heard him snarl 'curses foiled again' and swing an imaginary cape as he stormed out of here! How about you, Love?"

Cupid grinned, "I don't hallucinate. Remember?"

Author's note. If you liked this you will like 'First Loves


End file.
